Mint Tea
by ENILLORAC
Summary: After a bad case, Sara get back home and spend time with the Willows. Também disponível em PT-BR("Chá de hortelã").


**Mint Tea**

* * *

 **Pairing:** Catherine W. / Sara S.

 **Summary:** After a bad case, Sara get back home and spend time with the Willows. Também disponível em PT-BR("Chá de hortelã").

 **Disclaimer:** All Characters are NOT mine. Just want to play with then ^^

 **Warning1:** If you don't like romance between two women, feel free to live this page.

 **Warning3** : English is not my first language. So I'm sorry about the mistakes and misspoken that I'm sure you will find here.  
 _Does anyone want to be my beta? It will make me super happy. Super! =]_

 _ **A/N: Hey, are you still here? So Hold on and Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Sara was leaning against the kitchen counter, Lindsay has prepared two strong teas and handed one to her. None of the two actually had seen me from the hallway. Sara never had tea, just coffee. At least with everyone else. But sometimes I could find two of those tea bags and two mugs in the sink.

And then I knew it was Lindsay. There was not a word exchanged between them. Sara looked deeply into the mug, as if all the answers of the world was into it. Lindsay hit the shoulder with Sara and they laughed. I could see that I had a smile on my own lips too.

Lindsay ended picking up some points of outstanding personality of Sarah, she somehow managed to balance hers pure excitement and calm moments ever seen in Sara.

Sara apparently finished the tea and pointed up. I let my eyes pass on my watch, and it was bedtime. One of the rare days when we get time off together after a bad case. She followed Lindsay to the stairs, and when I could, I also went behind my two girls.

I let a few moments pass and finally leaned against the bedroom doorframe of my daughter. Sara was sitting, leaning against the headboard, with Lindsay slung over her shoulder. I looked at the book in their hands and smiles. People still read Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs for children?

They both looked at me and those smiles were perfect.

I knew I should leave them alone, it is Sara day to put her in bed.

I blew a kiss and left the room, walked to the end of the hallway and closed the door of my bedroom carefully.

Lost in some thoughts I do not know how much time passed before Sara came through my door. She probably thought I was asleep, and made the quietest way to our bed. As she lay down, I made my way, resting my head straight between her shoulder and her neck, my favorite place in the world.

Place small kisses there was an automatic action and I knew that, as in all other nights, will let Sara turned on.

"Catherine ..." The way the sound came out through her lips did not make me want to continue. It was a request to stop. I got up on my elbow and looked through her eyes. Sara stopped me. She pulled me down again, holding me strong against her own body - "Just stay here... with me."

I knew exactly what was going on. This was the case of Gina Sinclair.

The problem was not exactly a serial killer, but the only girl who survived. The same girl she had to arrest last night, for repeat exactly the same acts of the woman who abused her once.

"Sara, you know... I mean, since when you take tea?" I felt her moving uncomfortably under my weight. But I knew I should not leave. "I just like mint. It is the preferred flavor of Lindsay too... "she said a little tense, like a child being caught. "No, her favorite is chamomile. But it seems that she has a new taste..." I could not help but smile, and imagine that Sara's face twisted into a mesh of confusion. "And you have no idea why did she changed it?" She asked, certainly making a hole in our ceiling as he thought. "Because someone she admires do it ..." - "Catherine, you do not like tea" - "Sara, you're smarter than that..."

I fought to hold my laughter. Sometimes my CSI was a bit dense to see exactly what was right before her eyes.

"Oh" The heartbeat of her started getting a little too fast, and I felt the intake air into the lungs of women below me.

"And why?"

I sighed heavily, and pressed me further against the warm body next to mine.

"Because you, Sara Sidle, are the best mother and wife in the world" Sara still moved under my body, but I pulled her impossibly closer.

"Sara, your personality was defined as best you can. The most I can say is that I wanted to have been there for you before. But you did a good work. And now you stay in the same room as our daughter and tells fairy tales to her. You only drink tea, because you knows that makes she happier. You keep me warm and safe every night. You're always on my side. On our side. That's what makes you different. Best. And that's why we love you. "

I moved, standing on my elbow again. "That's why I love you" she smiled slightly, and even in the tears she refused to drop, Sara pulled me back to the shoulder. Not without a sweet kiss before.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Still here? So give me a review mate!_**


End file.
